Loving You
by Chocolate Bubbletea
Summary: Sehun yang memiliki perasaan lebih terhadap sahabatnya, Jongin. Perasaan baru yang membuatnya takut merusak persahabatannya dengan Jongin. Lalu bagaimana dengan Jongin sendiri?/summary gagal/ Kaihun. BL.


**Loving you.**

**By : Chocolate Bubbletea**

**Disclaimer : Semua karakter milik Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri.**

**Pair : Kaihun. Slight! Chanbaek, Kray, Sudo**

**Rate : K+**

**Warning : Boys love, OOC, typo, cerita pasaran, dan masih banyak lagi.**

**oOo**

Sehun dan Jongin.

Dua sahabat yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Seperti yin dan yan. Seperti hitam dan putih. Seperti matahari dan bulan. Dimana kau menemukan Sehun kau juga akan menemukan Jongin disana. Begitupun sebaliknya.

Jika mereka ditanya sejak kapan mereka menjadi sahabat, keduanya akan dengan kompak mengatakan 'aku tidak ingat'. Ya, mungkin karena saking lamanya mereka bersahabat mereka tidak ingat kapan mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama kali. Sebenarnya bukan mereka tidak ingin mengingatnya hanya saja mereka berdua memiliki prinsip 'hari esok adalah sebuah awal baru'.

Sehun selalu berpikir bahwa mereka akan terus bersama. Mereka akan terus bersahabat sampai mereka tua. Namun pemikiran itu semakin lama semakin menghilang seiring dengan sebuah perasaan baru yang muncul di dalam hatinya. Perasaan yang tak seharusnya dimiliki oleh seorang sahabat terhadap sahabatnya sendiri.

Sehun tidak ingat sejak kapan perasaan ini muncul. Perasaan tersebut seolah muncul dengan tiba-tiba tanpa menunggu persiapan darinya. Mungkinkah perasaan ini karena sikap Jongin yang selalu baik padanya? Atau mungkin karena Jongin yang selau hadir untuknya? Ataukah karena Jongin yang memang seolah tak pernah bisa lepas darinya? Entahlah ia tidak mengerti.

Jujur, ia ingin sekali mengungkapkan persaan ini pada Jongin. Ia ingin sahabatnya itu mengetahui perasaan barunya namun ada satu hal yang selalu menghalanginya. Satu hal yang selalu membuatnya terus berputar-putar di lingkaran perasaannya. Rasa takut akan Jongin yang mungkin akan menjauhinya. Di saat ia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya rasa takut selalu muncul dan menghantuinya, membuatnya harus kembali mundur.

"Sehun-ah! _Ooooey... earth to Oh Se Hoon!_"

Sehun segera tersadar dari lamunannya begitu mendengar suara rendah Jongin tepat di hadapannya. Dapat ia lihat Jongin yang masih melambai-lambaikan tangannya di hadapan Sehun. Selama itukah ia melamun?

"Kau kenapa eoh? Apa kau sakit? Sedari tadi kau hanya melamun saja." Tanya Jongin penuh rasa khawatir. Itulah yang selalu Sehun suka dan benci dari seorang Kim Jong In. Rasa perhatiannya.

Sehun menyukai rasa perhatian Jongin padanya karena ia selalu merasa Jongin akan selalu menyayanginya –walau hanya sebagai sahabat. Dan ia membencinya karena rasa perhatian itu selalu membuatnya berharap lebih. Membuat perasaan itu semakin besar hingga ia merasakan sakit.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu tersenyum simpul ke arah Jongin yang masih terlihat mengkhawatirkannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sedikit pusing saja karena kita sudah berada di bawah terik matahari terlalu lama. Kau tahu kan bagaimana aku?" candanya berusaha menghilangkan wajah khawatir Jongin yang selalu membuatnya merasa tidak karuan.

"Oh! Kau benar. Hahaha mian, aku lupa. Kalau begitu kita ke kedai bubbletea dulu. Sekalian upah karena telah melihatku bermain basket. Bagaiamana? Aku yang traktir deh!"

"Kau yakin mau mentraktirku _bubbletea_ sepuasnya?" tanya Sehun sembari menaik turunkan alisnya. Oh mungkin sedikit _bubbletea_ gratis akan mengembalikan perasaannya yang kacau.

"Siapa yang bilang akan mentraktirmu sepuasnya _eoh_?" Jongin pun berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menatap tak percaya padanya. "Kalau kau tidak bisa menyusulku ke kedai _bubbletea_, aku tidak jadi mentraktirmu!" teriak Jongin disela-sela larinya.

"YA! KAU CURANG! KAU MENCURI START DULUAN!" Sehun pun segera menyusul Jongin dengan tergesa.

.

.

.

"Hei hei... kau masih marah? Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Lagipula aku masih mentraktirmu kan?"

Sehun masih saja tidak berrgeming dan terus menyeruput _chocolate bubbletea_ miliknya. Ia masih marah dengan kejadian tadi rupanya. Jongin yang mencuri start dan berlari meninggalkan Sehun padahal seharusnya Jongin tahu kalau Sehun memang sangat payah dalam urusan berlari. Hingga akhirnya Sehun harus mati-matian mengejar Jongin karena sepertinya anak itu melupakan fakta tersebut dan berlari tanpa sedikitpun menurunkan kecepatannya.

"Baiklah tuan Oh aku menyerah, katakan apa yang kau inginkan dan aku akan mengabulkannya."

_Dirimu_. Ingin sekali Sehun mengatakan itu namun ia sadar diri. Ia tidak berhak meminta Jongin. "Kau harus mentraktirku_ bubbletea_ selama seminggu penuh baru aku akan memaafkanmu." Dan hanya itu yang dapat Sehun minta dari Jongin.

"Ya! Kau ingin membuatku bangkrut _eoh_?"

"Iya atau aku akan terus mendiamkanmu." Ultimatum Sehun dan Jongin hanya bisa patuh saja.

Sehun tersenyum puas dan kembali menyeruput _bubbletea_ kesukaannya dengan gembira. Sedangkan Jongin hanya mampu menangisi dompetnya yang akan kering selama seminggu penuh.

Ya. Seperti itulah keseharian Jongin dan Sehun. Bermain-main bersama. Jongin yang selalu bermain basket ditemani oleh Sehun –walaupun ia hanya jadi penonton. Sehun yang selalu belajar di perpustakaan ditemani oleh Jongin –walaupun ia lebih sering tertidur daripada menemani Sehun belajar. Namun mereka selalu menikmatinya. Sebagaimana layaknya sahabat. Hanya sahabat.

"Sehun-ah, kudengar kau tidak ikut lagi dalam acara _valetine_ tahun ini?"

_Dan harus merasakan sakit karena harus melihatmu di peluk mesra orang-orang itu? kurasa aku tidak akan pernah siap, _pikir Sehun. Ia menggelengkan kepalana pelan. "Aku tidak tertarik."

"Kau ini selalu saja mengatakan kau tidak tertarik. Ayolaaah... kau temani aku tahun ini. Setidaknya aku akan dapat teman mengobrol. Kau tahu, setiap tahun aku selalu ditinggal sendiri disana karena semuanya terlalu sibuk dengan kekasih mereka."

Sehun tertawa mendengar penuturan Jongin tadi, tertawa miris yang dibuat seolah menjadi tawa senang tepatnya. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mencari kekasih saja supaya tidak sendirian lagi." Candanya.

"Tidak semudah itu."

Pernyataan Jongin tadi membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Tidak biasanya Jongin akan menjawab candaanya dengan serius. "Masa seorang Kim Jongin yang populer tidak bisa dapat seorang kekasih. Kau hanya perlu-"

"Sudahlah aku tidak ingin membahas masalah ini lagi." Potong Jongin. Ia menyeruput bubbletea-nya dengan kesal.

Sehun yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam dan tertunduk. Mungkin kali ini candaannya sedikit keterlaluan.

.

.

.

Semenjak hari itu Jongin seolah menjauhinya. Tapi bukan seorang Kim Jongin jika ia tidak menepati janjinya. Dan seperti yang dikatakannya ia terus mentraktir Sehun bubbletea sepulang sekolah. Dan Sehun sebagai sahabat yang baik menerimanya walaupun sebenarnya ia merasa tidak enak pada Jongin.

Sepulang dari kedai bubbletea, Jongin pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Ia mengatakan bahwa ada beberapa urusan yang harus ia lakukan. Saat Sehun bertanya urusan apa Jongin malah tidak mengindahkannya dan berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sehun yang harus pulang sendirian. Beruntung hari ini tidak ada kelas tambahan untuk tingkat akhir jadi ia tidak perlu pulang sendiri malam-malam.

Begitu tiba di rumah ia disambut oleh _hyung_-nya yang tumben sekali ada di rumah. Mungkinkah ia mengambil liburan atau malah...

"_Hyung _tumben ada di rumah? Apa _hyung _dapat libur?" tanya Sehun pada _namja _yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Telihat _namja _berperawakan tinggi berambut _blonde _itu tengah memasak sesuatu.

"_Ani." _Jawab _namja_ tinggi itu singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari panci berisi ramyunnya.

"Apa jangan-jangan _hyung _di pecat lagi?"

Bagitu ditanya seperti itu Kris –kakak Sehun- hanya terdiam. Haaa~ belum selesai masalahnya dengan Jongin sekarang harus ditambah dengan _hyung_-nya yang –lagi-lagi- di pecat dari pekerjaannya.

Sudah berkali-kali _hyung_-nya itu dipecat dari pekerjaannya dan alasannya selalu sama. Karena ia selalu berkelahi di tempat kerja. Entah itu dengan sesama pegawai, pelanggan, bahkan dengan atasan pun pernah ia lakukan. Sehun tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran _hyung_-nya itu.

"Yasudahlah. Lain kali jaga emosimu itu _hyung. _Jika terus seperti ini kau tidak akan pernah bisa dapat pekerjaan yang tetap." Dengan itu Sehun pun segera pergi ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Kris yang masih terdiam memikirkan setiap ucapan _dongsaeng_-nya tersebut.

Begitu masuk kamar Sehun langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur kecilnya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar yang tidak begitu tinggi. Mereka dihiaskan oleh puluhan gambar bintang yang di gambar Jongin. Saat itu ulang tahun tahun Sehun yang ke lima belas dan begitu Jongin tahu kalau Sehun menyukai astronomi, ia dengan setiap kenekatannya menggambarkan Sehun puluhan bintang di kamarnya denga cat _glow in the dark_ sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

Sehun terkekeh geli begitu mengingat kejadian itu. Pasalnya begitu Jongin 'memberikan' hadiahnya Sehun dapat dengan jelas melihat baju Jongin dan wajah tampannya dipenuhi oleh cat. Dan ketika Jongin pulang ia mengeluh pada Sehun lewat telepon bahwa ia mendapat pukulan dan omelan dari _eomma_-nya karena telah membuat bajunya kotor.

"Aku merindukanmu, Jongin-ah."

.

.

.

Seluruh kulitnya terasa dibakar saja. Matahari sepertinya sedang sangat bersemangat untuk menyinari bumi karena sedari tadi Sehun tidak mendapati awan yang akan memberikan sedikit keteduhan untuk menutupi matahari –walau hanya sebentar. Dan betapa bodohnya ia karena tidak membawa payung atau kalau tidak memakai _sunblock_ sebelum pergi keluar. Dan akibatnya? Sekarang seluruh kulitnya mulai memerah. Ia rasa ia harus segera mencari tempat teduh.

Ia melihat sebuah toko kue di ujung jalan sana. Kebetulan karena Sehun juga sedang lapar dan lelah karena telah berbelanja untuk keperluan bulanan dirinya dan juga _hyung- _nya. Sekalian untuk mendinginkan tubuhnya juga.

Ia masuk ke dalam toko kecil nan minimalis tersebut. Denting lonceng khas sebuah toko menyambutnya, selain itu juga ia telah disambut oleh _namja_ dengan satu lesung pipi di wajah manisnya. Ia menyuguhkan Sehun berbagai kue paling enak di toko ini dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas. Sungguh pelayanan yang baik.

Setelah cukup lama Sehun menimang-niman diantara banyaknya kue lezat yang ditawarkan Lay –_namja_ yang melayaninya- akhirnya pilihan Sehun jatuh pada kue coklat dengan krim dan strawberry diatasnya. Ia juga memesan segelas _milk shake _sebagai teman kuenya. Lay segera mempersilahkan Sehun untuk mencari tempat duduk sedangkan ia segera pergi ke _counter _untuk mempersiapkan pesanannya.

Saat berjalan mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman kedua manik matanya menangkap pemandangan yang membuat hatinya mencelos. Disana, tepat di ujung ruang ia melihat Jongin sahabatnya. Ia tengah duduk bersama dengan seorang _namja_ manis bermata bulat. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab, mungkinkah ia alasan Jongin menjauhinya?

Sehun segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh berpikiran negatif tentang Jongin. Namun tidak dapat ia pungkiri hatinya merasa sakit dan tidak terima.

Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di meja yang sedikit berjauhan dari meja Jongin namun ia masih dapat melihat setiap pergerakan sahabatnya itu. Entahlah ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia masih ingin melihat adegan yang begitu menyayat hati itu. Tak lama Lay pun datang dengan pesanannya. Sehun mengucapkan terima kasihnya dan Lay menanggapinya dengan senyum kemudian ia kembali ke tempatnya. Melakukan pekerjaannya lagi.

Rasa lapar Sehun telah menghilang beberapa saat yang lalu saat ia melihat Jongin mengusap puncak kepala _namja_ bermata bulat itu lembut. Ia seharusnya tidak memiliki perasaan ini sehingga ia tidak harus merasakan perasaan tak rela dengan perlakuan Jongin pada _namja_ manis itu. Jika saja perasaannya tidak tumbuh seperti ini mungkin ia tidak akan begitu keberatan dengan Jongin yang mengusap puncak kepala _namja_ itu sama seperti ia mengusap puncak kepala Sehun saat ia merasa sedih.

Ia tidak ingin melihat adegan itu namun matanya tak pernah bisa berhenti untuk melirik dua orang itu. Terlihat Jongin dan _namja_ itu beranjak dari kursinya, buru-buru Sehun menundukan wajahnya. Berharap Jongin tidak mengenalinya dan untung saja Jongin sama sekali tidak meliriknya dan berjalan begitu saja melewatinya. Sebelum Jongin dan _namja_ itu pergi Sehun melihat Jongin dan _namja_ itu berpamitan pada Lay.

Mungkinkah mereka saling mengenal?

Pertanyaan itu terus menghantuinya bahkan ketika ia pulang. Sebenarnya saat ia hendak keluar dari toko kue itu ia berniat bertanya pada Lay apa ia mengenal Jongin dan _namja_ bermata bulat itu, namun ia terlalu pengecut untuk itu.

Saat ia memasuki rumahnya terlihat _hyung_-nya yang baru merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Ia terlihat kacau. Jika dilihat dari keadaannya mungkin ia tidak mendapat pekerjaan apapun hari ini.

"_Hyung _kenapa lagi?" tanyanya –walaupun ia sudah tahu persis apa yang akan di katakan _hyung_-nya nanti.

"Tidak ada yang mau mempekerjakanku. Mereka bilang aku terlalu kasar untuk bekerja disana. Cih! Mereka pikir siapa mereka?" Kris menendang meja yang ada di depannya dengan sangat keras hingga hampir membuat gelas yang kebetulan ada disana hampir terjatuh.

"Sudahlah _hyung _jangan marah-marah begitu, nanti cepat tua loh. Sekarang mendingan _hyung _mandi dulu sana, _hyung _terlihat seperti baru terkena bencana alam saja. Sangat kacau." Titah Sehun sembari menarik-narik lengan besar _hyung_-nya dengan susah payah.

Kris yang pada dasarnya sangat menyayangi _dongsaeng_-nya itu menurut saja. Mungkin dengan begitu pikirannya akan sedikit tenang. Pikir Kris.

Sehun hanya bisa menggelangkan kepalanya begitu melihat kelakuan _hyung_-nya yang kekanakan namun sangat penurut itu. Sebenarnya _hyung_-nya itu sangat baik, ia bahkan pernah menolong seekor anak kucing di jalanan padahal dia sendiri alergi terhadap kucing. Wajahnya juga lumayan-ah tidak wajah Kris itu sangat tampan, mungkin jika ia dapat mengontrol emosinya ia bisa menjadi model terkenal. Tapi yah~ setiap orang punya kekurangan dan kekurangan _hyung_-nya itu tempramennya yang sangat tipis.

Dari pada ia terus memikirkan _hyung_-nya itu lebih baik ia memasak. Semenjak pagi Kris belum makan apapun. Pasti ia lapar.

Sehun segera mengeluarkan setiap bahan masakan yang baru saja ia beli. Menyiapkan setiap bahan masakan yang ia butuhkan untuk membuat makanan untuk _hyung-_nya.

Hampir seperti inilah keseharian Sehun jika di rumah. Mengerjakan setiap pekerjaan rumah karena ibu mereka telah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu karena sakit parah. Ayahnya sering tidak ada di rumah karena sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sedangkan _hyung_-nya yang selalu keras kepala itu memilih tidak melanjutkan kuliahnya dan berusaha mencari pekerjaan –walaupun pada akhrinya selalu dipecat.

Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya melayang ke kejadian saat di toko kue tadi. Jongin dan seorang _namja_ manis bermata bulat. Entah karena ia sedang memotong bawang atau karena sakit yang menyayat hatinya, kedua matanya terasa panas dan mengeluarkan cairan bening yang mengalir ke pipinya. Ia berusaha mengusapnya namun bukannya berhenti cairan bening itu terus saja mengalir lebih deras. Kris yang kebetulan sudah selesai dengan mandinya melihat adik kesayangannya itu menangis di dapur.

"Sehun-ah kau kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kris khawatir.

Karena tidak ingin mengkhawatirkan sang _hyung _Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Mataku hanya perih karena sedang mengupas bawang."

Sebenarnya Kris tidak mempercayai alasan Sehun hanya saja ia mengerti bahwa adiknya itu tidak ingin mengkhawatirkannya jadi ia hanya mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun di dapur. Untuk kali ini ia akan membiarkan Sehun menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Hari ini Jongin tidak ikut dengannya makan ke kantin. Lagi-lagi ia beralasan ada hal yang harus ia urusi. Meninggalakan Sehun dengan trio beagle line yang sama sekali tidak menyadari tingkah Sehun dan Jongin yang berubah. Atau setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan.

"Kau kenapa Sehun-ah? Apa kau bertengkar dengan Jongin? Karena semejak hari valentine itu aku melihat kalian semakin menjauh." Tanya Baekhyun yang sepertinya lebih peka dari dua makhluk di sampingnya.

Ah~ hari valentine. Ia ingat ia tidak pergi ke acara tahunan yang sering di adakan oleh teman-temannya. Sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Hanya berdiam diri di rumah di temani oleh buku-buku dan _hyung_-nya yang masih uring-uringan mencari pekerjaan. Jongin sendiri mungkin ia pergi kesana dengan _namja_ manis bermata bulat itu.

"Ah iya, ngomong-ngomong soal valentine. Tumben sekali ya Jongin tidak datang ke acara itu? Padahal ia selalu datang." Potong Chanyeol sebelum Sehun sempat menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun tadi.

"Channie, kenapa kau potong ucapan Sehun tadi! Kau tidak sopan." Baekhyun memukul lengan kekasihnya itu keras. Membuat _namja_ yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu meringis kesakitan.

"Mianhae Baekki. Aku kan tadi keceplosan." Kini Chayeol terlihat memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun dari samping. Dan hal tersebut sukses membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah semerah kepiting rebus.

Baekhyun kini menghadapkan wajah manisnya di hadapan Chanyeol. Menatap kekasihnya itu dengan wajah yang masih memerah. "Lain kali jangan lakukan itu lagi? OK?"

"OK."Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Dan sepertinya ia dengan sengaja menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun semakin mendekat ke arahnya, membuat Baekhyun sedikit gelagapan.

"Kalian menjijikan. Jika ingin bermesraan jangan di tempat umum babo!" protes Jongdae keras yang sukses membuat Baekhyun mendorong tubuh kekasihnya itu menjauh.

Sehun hanya dapat tertawa begitu melihat Chanyeol yang terjatuh dari tempat duduknya karena ternyata dorongan Baekhyun itu sangat kuat.

_Andai ia bisa seperti itu dengan Jongin._

.

.

.

Seperti hari-hari di kelas tingkat akhir lainnya. Sehun dan teman-temannya harus pulang malam karena ada kelas tambahan. Baekhyun yang pulang ditemani oleh Chanyeol dan Jongdae yang pulang sendiri karena ia sudah dijemput oleh kekasihnya yang lebih tua darinya. _Namja_ manis berpipi chubby, Minseok kalau tidak salah namanya.

Sedangkan ia? Sekarang ia tengah berjalan beriringan dengan Jongin. Jika Jongin sedang tidak bersikap dingin padanya mungkin mereka tengah bercanda sekarang ini. Membicarakan Lee _seonsaengnim _yang tidak berhenti mengoceh padahal hampir semua murid sudah mulai tertidur saat ia menerangkan tentang sejarah Korea tadi.

Sehun tahu Jongin hanya berusaha menjadi sahabat yang baik baginya. Mengantarnya pulang karena Jongin tahu Sehun takut jika berjalan-jalan sendirian malam-malam. Terutama di daerah rumah Sehun yang sangat sepi. Tapi jika jadinya seperti ini. Hanya terdiam seperti ini ia lebih baik pulang sendiri saja. Lebih baik ia pulang dengan ketakutan karena gelap daripada pulang dengan ketakutan akan hubungannya yang semakin kacau dengan Jongin.

Baru saja Sehun akan mengatakan sesuatu Jongin yang berjalan di depannya tiba-tiba berhenti. "Sudah sampai." Oh... rupanya mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Sehun.

"_Gomawo _Jongin-ah. Kau ingin mampir dulu?" tanya Sehun ragu. Baru kali ini ia ragu untuk mangajak Jongin masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Tidak usah. Sudah malam, lebih baik aku pulang saja." Setelah itu Jongin pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Jongin-ah."

.

.

.

Hari minggu. Biasanya saat akhir pekan seperti ini Sehun sudah berada di rumah Jongin untuk mengajak _namja_ tan itu ikut bersamanya ber-jogging bersamanya. Memaksanya keluar dari gulungan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Dan tertawa di akhir karena ia selalu berhasil membuat Jongin terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya dan menggerutu tidak jelas pada Sehun karena telah menghancurkan mimpi indahnya.

Dan sekarang. Bahkan Sehun sendiri belum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia masih terdiam di atas kasurnya, memperhatikan kumpulan gambar bintang di langit-langit kamarya. Itulah yang ia lakukan sedari tadi. Ia bahkan menghiraukan panggilan _hyung_-nya yang sudah berkali-kali menyuruhnya untuk sarapan.

Ia tidak lapar. Ia hanya ingin Jongin-nya kembali. Ia hanya ingin mereka kembali seperti dulu. Ia tidak masalah jika perasaannya tak berbalas, ia hanya ingin bersama Jongin. Itu saja sudah cukup baginya.

"Sehun-ah. Ayo sarapan dulu. Nanti kalau kau sakit bagaimana?"

Kali ini Sehun menuruti perintah _hyung_-nya itu. Walau bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa terus-terusan bersikap kekanakan dan mengkhawatirkan _hyung_nya. Setidaknya ia harus menghargai _hyung_-nya yang sudah repot-repot mau membautkannya sarapan pagi.

Sehun memakan sarapannya bersama dengan Kris. Rupanya _namja_ tinggi itu menunggunya untuk sarapan. Hal itu tentu membuat Sehun merasa semakin tidak enak karena telah membuat _hyung_ tersayangnya itu telat sarapan.

"Mianhae _hyung_. Aku membuatmu telat sarapan." Ujarnya pelan. Ia menundukan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa."

"Oya, apa _hyung_ masih belum menemukan pekerjaan?" tanya Sehun begitu ia selesai memakan sarapannya.

"Belum. Mugkin _hyung_ tidak akan pernah menemukan pekerjaan tetap." Kris tersenyum miris. Sehun segera menghampiri _hyung_nya itu dan memeluknya sayang.

"Tidak apa-apa. _Hyung_ hanya belum menemukannya saja. Pasti nanti _hyung_ akan menemukannya." Ucapnya sembari mengelus-elus pungguh Kris lembut. "Tapi sebelumnya _hyung_ harus belajar caranya menahan emosi _hyung_ dulu." Candanya. Sehun kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Kris yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko kue yang entah sejak kapan selau ia kunjungi. Sebelumnya ia sudah berpamitan pada Kris yang sepertinya kembali berangkat untuk mencari pekerjaan baru.

Begitu sampai ia disambut oleh Lay yag sepertinya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiaran Sehun. Namun kali ini bukan hanya Lay yang menyambutnya tapi ada satu lagi _namja_ dengan senyum bagai malaikat yang baru kali ini ia lihat dan... _namja_ bermata bulat yang sering bersama Jongin akhir-akhir ini. Apa mungkin ia bekerja disini?

Seperti biasa Lay akan melayaninya dengan baik. Menyebutkan satu per satu menu special hari ini namun seperti biasa akan berakhir dengan Sehun yang selalu memesan kue coklat kesukaannya ditemani oleh secangkir teh kali ini. Namun berbeda dari hari-hari biasanya kali ini yang mengantarkan pesanannya adalah _namja_ bermata bulat yang ternyata bernama Kyungsoo –telihat dari name tag yang ia pakai.

"Gomawo." Ucap Sehun pelan begitu Kyungsoo selesai menyimpan pesanannya. Dan dibalas oleh senyum manis _namja_ tersebut. Wajar saja jika Jongin lebih memilih dia. Ia jauh terlihat lebih baik daripada Sehun.

Sepertinya hari ini toko kue ini terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Semua orang terlihat sibuk. Lay sendiri terlihat kewalaha saat melayani para pelanggannya. Sehun yang merasa kasihan memutuskan untuk membatu Lay yang tentu saja ditolak dengan halus oleh _namja_ berdarah cina tersebut. Namun bukan Sehun namanya jika ia tidak keras kepala dan akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa Lay mengizinkannya untuk membantu –sekedar mengantarkan pesanan dan mengambil peralatan kotor saat pelanggan itu sudah pulang.

"Gomawo Sehun-ah. Aku merasa sangat terbantu dengan kehadiranmu." Ucapnya begitu toko sudah tutup saat sore menjelang. Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum manis padanya.

"Tidak masalah bagiku. Ngomong-ngomong Lay-_hyung_ apa mereka pegawai baru?" tunjuk Sehun pada dua _namja_ yang tengah membersihkan meja di dalam ruangan.

"Oh mereka. Ya, mereka pegawai baru. Yang sedang mengelap meja disana itu namanya Joonmyeon. Dia teman sekolahku dulu. Sekarang dia bekerja sampilan disini." Tunjuk Lay pada _namja_ putih yang ada di ujung ruangan. "Sedangkan yang itu Kyungsoo. Dia baru bekerja kemarin, Jongin yang memperkanalkan anak itu padaku. Dia sangat rajin."

"Jongin?" tanya Sehun sedikit terkejut. Ternyata benar kalau Jongin mengenal Lay tapi ia sama sekali tidak memberitahu apapun padanya. Mereka tidak pernah merahasiakan apapun dari keduanya –setidaknya sampai saat ini.

"Ne. Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Lay, Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Yaaa... begitulah. Dia teman sekelasku."

Dan seperti itulah, mereka berdua mengobrol cukup lama hingga tanpa terasa langit sudah sangat gelap. Terlalu gelap bagi Sehun untuk pulang sendiri. Lay yang melihat Sehun menatap ke luar dengan tatapan gelisah bertanya. "Ada apa Sehun-ah?"

Sehun menatap _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya itu lama. Ia sebenarnya malu mengatakannya namun mau bagaimana lagi rasa takut menagalahkan semuanya. "A-akuu... sebenarnya takut kalau harus pulang malam-malam." Cicitnya.

"Kurae? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku antar pulang. Sekalian ucapan terima kasih karena telah membantuku hari ini." tawar Lay yang langsung disetujui Sehun.

Setelah toko ditutup Lay dan Sehun pun masuk ke dalam mobil milik Lay. Sehun duduk di kursi penumpang. Sesekali mereka mengobrol dan bercanda. Hingga tanpa terasa mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Sehun. Dapat Sehun lihat _hyung-_nya dengan wajah kacau berjalan ke luar rumah. Oh, rupanya ia lupa memberi tahu _hyung_-nya kalau ia akan pulang telat. Mungkin _hyung_nya itu bermaksud mencarinya ke luar.

Sehun segera saja keluar dari dalam mobil dan menghampiri _hyung_nya yang terlihat sedikit ketakutan.

"_Hyung_..."

Kris yang sedang merunduk berusaha membuka pintu pagar yang sedikit berkarat langsung mendongakan kepalanya dan menatapi dongsaeng kesayangannya itu berdiri tepat di depannya. "Seehun-ah! Kau dari mana saja? _Hyung_ benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu." Kris langsung saja memeluk Sehun erat.

"Mianhae. Aku lupa tidak memberitahu _hyung_." Ucap Sehun pelan.

Lay yang kebetulan masih disana dan melihat kejadian itu segera turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri dua kakak adik itu. "Saya rasa ini salah saya. Maaf karena membuat Sehun pulang malam."

Kedua kakak beradik yang masih berpelukan itu segera melepasakan pelukan mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Lay _hyung_. Ini salahku juga karena telah lupa memberi tahu _hyung_ku." Sehun kemudian memandang _hyung_nya yang anehnya tidak bergerak semenjak Lay berbicara tadi. Ia memandang _namja_ cina itu dengan tatapan yang... entahlah.

"_Hyung_?"

Panggila Sehun tadi sukses membuat Kris yang sedang melamun –sembari memperhatikan Lay dengan tatapan anehnya- terperanjak kaget. Ia menatap dongsaengnya tersebut beberapa detik sebelum kembali memandang _namja_ yang berdiri di hadapannya. "A-aah... tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Lagipula sekarang Sehun sudah kembali dengan selamat." Kris terlihat gugup, ia menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. "M-mau mampir dulu?" tawarnya tak terduga.

Lay menggeleng dan tersenyum manis ke arah Kris. "Tidak. Terimakasih, aku harus segera pulang. Sehun-ah, _hyung_ pulang dulu ya!" ucapnya, Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arah Lay. "Um... kalau begitu saya permisi dulu..."

"Kris. Oh Kris."

"Ah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Kris-ssi." Setelah itu Lay masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya dan melesat pergi. Meninggalkan Sehun yang melambaikan lengannya dan Kris yang entah mengapa hanya terdiam menatap kepergian Lay.

"_Hyung_ mau sampai kapan melamun seperti itu? Lay _hyung_ sudah pergi. Ayo masuk!"

"N-ne."

.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya melewati taman dimana ia biasa bermain-main dengan Jongin. Entah sudah berapa lama ia dan Jongin tidak pernah bermain bersama lagi. Jongin sudah tidak pernah lagi menemaninya belajar di perpustakaan lagi. Ia juga tidak pernah lagi memintanya untuk menemaninya bermain basket. Walaupun mereka selalu pulang bersama hanya keheningan yang selalu menyelimuti perjalan mereka.

Sehun merindukan candaan Jongin yang selalu garing. Ia merindukan sifat jahil Jongin. Ia merindukan tawa Jongin. Ia merindukan mengobrol berjam-jam bersama Jongin, membahas suatu hal secara _random. _Ia merindukan Jongin.

Sehun terus berjalan tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Beruntung hari ini cuacanya tidak terlalu terik sehingga ia tidak harus merasa tersiksa karena panasnya. Matanya terus beredar ke seluruh penjuru taman hingga akhirnya brakhir pada dua sosok yang begitu ia kenal tengah duduk berdua di bangku taman. Jongin dan... Kyungsoo.

Sehun sebenarnya bukanlah seorang pencari gossip seperti Baekhyun. Ia juga buka seorang stalker seperti Chanyeol dan Jongdae. Hanya saja rasa penasarannya membuatnya mendekat ke arah dua _namja_ yang sepertinya tengah asyik mengobrol itu dan sedikit menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Haaah~ Dinginkan kepalamu itu Kyungsoo." Itulah yang pertama kali masuk ke dalam indra pendengaran Sehun. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Sepertinya Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak merespon ucapan Jongin tadi. Ia terlihat tertunduk. Sehun ingin sekali melihat ekspresi kedua _namja_ itu hanya saja tempat ia menguping pembicaraan mereka itu sama sekali tidak memungkinkan.

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya." Ucap Jongin lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit dinaikan. "Masakanmu itu tidak kalah enak dari masakan Lay _hyung_." Baiklah, Sehun merasa bingung sekarang. Mengapa Jongin tiba-tiba mengungkit tentang masakan Lay _hyung_. "Kau. Walaupun kau tidak dapat memainkan alat musik, suaramu itu sangat indah. Dan lagi... satu hal yang istimewa dari mu itu adalah senyummu. Aku menyukai senyum yang membuat bibirmu berbentu seperti hati itu."

Oh jadi begitu? Sekarang Jongin tengah menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyunsoo. Sungguh Sehun merasa sangat sakit mendengarnya. Tanpa sadar ia berlari dari tempat persembunyiannya namun karena kecerobohannya ia malah terjatuh.

"Apa itu?"

Sehun merutuki kecerobohannya. Jongin sekarang akan mengetahuinya. Dan betapa bodohnya karena bukannya bangun dan berlari ia justru malah terduduk disana dengan air mata yang berhasil menerobos dinding pertahanannya.

"Sehun-ah? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jongin yang sudah sampai di depan Sehun segera menghampiri sahabatnya yang kini tengah terduduk di jalan dengan lutut yang memerah.

"Jongin-ah..." lirih Sehun. Jongin yang melihat Sehun menitikan air matanya begitu terkejut pasalnya ia ingat betul sahabatnya itu tidak pernah sekalipun mengeluarkan air matanya di depan umum.

"Se-Sehun-ah... kau menangis?" tanyanya tak percaya. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin Sehun justru mendorong tubuh Jongin keras dan segera berlari meninggalkannya.

"SEHUN-AH!" Baru saja Jongin akan mengejar Sehun ia segera melirik pada Kyungsoo yang mengangguk pelan padanya dan menyuruhnya agar segera menyusul Sehun.

Terjadi aksi kejar-kejaran antara Sehun dan Jongin. Sehun yang terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Jongin dan Jongin yang terus berusaha mengejar sahabatnya itu. Cukup lama mereka berlari hingga akhirnya Sehun yang pada dasarnya tidak memiliki fisik sekuat Jongin akhirnya dapat dikejar oleh Jongin. Segera saja Jongin menarik lengan Sehun agar menghadap ke arahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu Sehun-ah? Kenapa kau berlari dariku?"

Sehun yang memang sudah sangat kelelahan menjatuhkan dirinya di tanah. Rupanya mereka sudah berlari hingga sampai ke lapang basket tempat Jongin biasa bermain basket. Sehun menundukan kepalanya. Matanya terasa perih, air mata yang tadi sempat ia hentikan kini keluar lagi namun lebih deras.

"Se-Sehun-ah... Kau kenapa? Apa aku menyakitimu? Mana yang sakit?" runtuian pertanyaan khawatir Jongin semakin membuat pertahanannya runtuh. Membuat tangisnya semakin keras.

"Maafkan aku... maafkan aku Jongin-ah.."

"Kau tidak salah apapu padaku Sehun-ah."

"Ani! Aku salah... hiks... aku salah karena aku memiliki perasaan lebih padamu Jongin-ah... hiks... aku salah karena aku telah mencintaimu." Tutur Sehun jujur. Baiklah Sehun rasa ia sudah siap jika setelah ini Jongin akan menjauhinya. Karena pada dasarnya ia salah.

Bukannya pukulan atau berbagai tindakan kasar lainnya yang Jongin tunjukan. Ia justru tertawa. Tertawa sangat keras hingga ia memegangi perutnya.

"Ke-kenapa kau tertawa? Apa kau menertawakan perasaanku?" Apakah sekonyol itu perasaan Sehun dihadapan Jongin. Sekonyol itu sampai-sampai ia tertawa seperti itu?

"Hahaha... aku tidak menertawakanmu Sehun-ah. Aku menertawakan diriku sendiri." Jongin menghapus bekar air mata yang kluar dari sudut matanya. Ia tertunduk dan menutupi wajahnya sendiri. "Kupikir hanya aku yang merasakannya."

Eh? Tunggu dulu apa yang tadi Jongin katakan. Tolong jangan katakan Sehun sedang berhalusinasi sekarang.

Jongin tiba-tiba menatap Sehun dalam. "Kupikir hanya aku yang merasakan perasaan aneh ini. Aku juga mencintaimu Oh Sehun." Ujarnya tegas.

Ini bukan mimpi kan? Ingin sekali Sehun memeluk Jongin saat ini namun pernyataan Jongin terhadap Kyungsoo tadi masih mengganjal pikirannya.

"Jamkkaman, bukakah kau menyukai Kyungsoo?"

"Kenapa kau berpikiran se- oh... kau mendengarnya?" tanya Jongin. Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Issh.. tadi itu aku hanya mencoba membuat mood anak itu kembali." Baru saja Sehun akan memotong ucapan Jongin mulutnya langsung di tutup oleh tangan besar Jongin. "Dengarkan dulu omongan orang sampai selesai."

Sehun mengangguk kemudian Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Sehun. "Dengar! Aku mengatkan itu pada Kyungsoo karena dia sedang putus asa dalam masalah cintanya. Lagipula manamungkin aku menyukai Kyungsoo disaat aku telah mencintaimu Oh Sehun." Tegas Jongin. Matanya kini mentap Sehun dalam ia tidak ingin Sehun ragu dengan pernytaannya.

"Ta-tapi... tadi kau mengatakan kau menyukai senyum Kyungsoo." Tutur Sehun masih sedikit ragu dengan pernyataan Jongin.

Jongin mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi . "Issh... kau ini keras kepala sekali! Seharusnya kau sudah tahu definisi suka dan cinta dalam kamusku itu berbeda Oh Sehun. Aku memang menyukai senyum Kyungsoo tapi aku sangat mencintai senyummu. Aku mencintai masakanmu –walaupun tidak seenak masakan Kyungsoo ataupun Lay _hyung_. Aku mencitai suaramu yang selalu cerewet itu. Bahkan aku juga mencintai dirimu saat kau sedang menangis seperti ini."

Sehun terdiam mendengar pernyataan gamblang Jongin. Ia terkejut mendengarnya namun sedetik kemudia ia terkekeh geli. "_You're so cheesy."_

"_Yeah... and you're the one who make me cheesy. _Jadi bagaimana?"

Sehun memandang Jongin dengan tatapan polosnya yang sukses membuat Jongin menepuk wajahnya keras.

"Issh... _Saranghae Oh Sehun. _Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Jongin kembali menatapnya dalam.

"Seharusnya kau sudah tahu kan jawabanku. _Nado saranghae Kim Jongin. _Dan aku mau menjadi Kekasihmu." Sehun tersenyum manis ke arah Jongin.

Langus saja Jongin segera memeluk sahabatnya –yang kini telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu- dengan erat. Sehun pun membalasnya.

.

**FIN**

**Tapi boong. XD**

.

**Epilog~**

Tepat sehari setelah mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, Jongin langsung mengajak Sehun berkencan. Dan tempat pertama mereka berkencan adalah toko kue milik Lay.

Jongin dengan sabar menunggu Sehun keluar dari rumahnya. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mengendarai motor baru milik Jongin. Saat di perjalanan Sehun tak henti-henti berdoa agar bisa selamat sampai di tempat tujuan karena Jongin mengendarainya seolah ia sedang dikejar-kejar polisi. Begitu sampai di tempat parkiran Sehun terus saja memukul-mukul lengan Jongin dengan kesal. Sedangkan Jongin sendiri hanya bisa meringis kesakitan dan meminta maaf pada kekasih sensitifnya.

Begitu masuk Sehun dan Jongin dikejutkan dengan adanya seorang _namja_ berperawakan tinggi yang saat ini tengah mengobrol dengan Lay. Yang membuat mereka terkejut bukan karena ia adalah _hyung _Sehun, justru yang membuatnya terkejut adalah kenapa ia memakai seragam toko?

"_Hyung_? Apa yang _hyung_ lakukan disini?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Kris yang sedang mengobrol dengan Lay sangat terkejut begitu mendengar suara _dongsaeng _kesayangannya.

"Se-Sehun-ah!"

"Oh! Sehun-ah, _hyung_mu ini sekarang bekerja disini. Tidak kusangkan dia sangat pandai membuat kopi." Jelas Lay riang. Sepertinya pujian Lay tadi telah membuat berhasil membuat seorang Kris tersipu malu.

"Ti-tidak juga."

Karena tidak ingin mengganggu _hyung_-nya yang tengah bekerja –dan sepertinya tengah merayu Lay- akhirnya ia dan Jongin memutuskan untuk memesan pesanan mereka dan duduk di salah satu meja disana. Tak lama terlihat Kyungsoo yang sepertinya tengah kesusahan membawa nampan pesanan mereka. Hampir saja ia terjatuh kalau bukan ada sepasang lengan yang tengah menahan pinggangnnya. Kyungsoo segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah penolongnya dan mendapati wajah Joonmyeon yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Lain kali hati-hati." Ujarnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat dengan pipi yang memerah. Joonmyeon melepaskan pegangannya pada pinggang ramping Kyunsoo dan membiarkan _namja_ bermata bulat itu memberikan pesanannya ke meja Sehun dan Jongin.

Sehun yang pada dasarnya adalah orang yang mudah penasaran segera bertanya pada Jongin. "Jongina... apa jangan-jangan Kyungsoo menyukai Joonmyeon _hyung_?" bisiknya pelan. Ia takut salah satu dari mereka mendengar ucapannya.

"Loh? Kau baru tahu? Kyungsoo sudah menyukai Joonmyeon _hyung_ sejak lama." Ucap Jongin santai.

Sekarang baru Sehun mengerti arti ucapan Jongin yang berusaha menenangkan Kyunsoo saat itu. mungkinkah ia juga benasib sama seperti Sehun dulu?

.

**Sekarang bener-bener FIN XD**

**.**

**oOo**

**Kenapa saya bikin FF baru ya? Bukannya ngelanjutin FF yang waktu itu.**

**Entahlah tiba-tiba saja ide ini muncul dan saya gatel *?* buat ngebikinnya. Maaf kalo banyak sekali typo bertebaran. Saya males buat ngecek ulang. Hehehe**

**If you don't mind **

**review please XD**

**Yehet!**


End file.
